yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Asian Highway Network
The Asian Highway Network (AH), also known as the Great Asian Highway, is a cooperative project among countries in Asia and Europe and the United Nations Economic and Social Commission for Asia and the Pacific (ESCAP), to improve the highway systems in Asia. It is one of the three pillars of the Asian Land Transport Infrastructure Development (ALTID) project, endorsed by the ESCAP commission at its 48th session in 1992, comprising Asian Highway, Trans-Asian Railway (TAR) and facilitation of land transport projects. Agreements have been signed by 32 countries to allow the highway to cross the continent and also reach to Europe. Some of the countries taking part in the highway project are India (Look-East connectivity projects), Sri Lanka, Pakistan, China, Iran, Japan, South Korea and Bangladesh. Most of the funding comes from the larger, more advanced Asian nations like Japan, India, Taiwan, South Korea and China as well as international agencies such as the Asian Development Bank. The project aims to make maximum use of the continent's existing highways to avoid the construction of newer ones, except in cases where missing routes necessitate their construction. Project Monitor, an Asian infrastructure news website, has commented that "early beneficiaries of the Asian Highway project are the planners within the national land transport department of the participating countries since it assists them in planning the most cost-effective and efficient routes to promote domestic and international trade. Non-coastal areas, which are often negligible, are the other beneficiaries." AH2 Asian Highway 2 (AH2) is a road in the Asian Highway Network running 13,107 kilometres (8,144 mi) from Denpasar, Indonesia to Merak and Singapore to Khosravi, Iran. Indonesia Denpasar — Surabaya — Surakarta — Semarang — Cikampek (— Bandung) — Jakarta (— Merak) Toll Road System of Indonesia parts of AH2: * Bali Mandara Toll Road (Bali Toll Road) * Trans-Java Toll Road, consist of: ** Jakarta-Tangerang Toll Road ** Tangerang-Merak Toll Road ** Jakarta-Cikampek Toll Road ** Cikampek-Palimanan Toll Road ** Palimanan-Kanci Toll Road ** Kanci-Pejagan Toll Road ** Pejagan-Pemalang Toll Road ** Pemalang-Batang Toll Road ** Batang-Semarang Toll Road ** Semarang City Toll Road ** Semarang-Solo Toll Road ** Solo-Kertosono Toll Road ** Kertosono-Mojokerto Toll Road ** Surabaya-Mojokerto Toll Road ** Surabaya-Gempol Toll Road ** Gempol-Pasuruan Toll Road ** Pasuruan-Probolinggo Toll Road ** Probolinggo-Situbondo Toll Road ** Situbondo-Banyuwangi Toll Road * Trans-Java Toll Road complements, consist of: ** Cipularang Toll Road ** Padaleunyi Toll Road ** Cileunyi-Dawuan Toll Road ** Solo-Yogyakarta Toll Road ** Kanci-Purwokerto-Cilacap Toll Road Bridges parts of AH2: * Suramadu Bridge (connecting East Java and Madura island, Java, Indonesia) * Bali Strait Bridge (connecting East Java in Java and Bali, Indonesia) * Sunda Strait Bridge (connecting Banten in Java and Lampung in Sumatra, Indonesia) Singapore * Pan Island Expressway: Changi Airport - Tampines - Bedok - Eunos - Kallang Bahru - Toa Payoh - Bukit Timah - Chantek * Bukit Timah Expressway: Chantek - Dairy Farm - Bukit Panjang - Mandai - Woodlands * Johor-Singapore Causeway: Woodlands - Sultan Iskandar Building Malaysia *North-South Expressway Northern Route: Bukit Kayu Hitam - Alor Setar - Sungai Petani - Butterworth - Taiping - Ipoh - Tapah - Tanjung Malim - Rawang - Bukit Lanjan *New Klang Valley Expressway: Bukit Lanjan - Kota Damansara - Damansara - Subang - Shah Alam *North-South Expressway Central Link: Shah Alam - USJ - Putra Heights - KLIA - Nilai North *North-South Expressway Southern Route: Nilai (North) - Seremban - Ayer Keroh - Pagoh - Johor Bahru (Pandan) * JB Eastern Dispersal Link: Pandan - Bakar Batu - Johor Bahru (Downtown) - Sultan Iskandar Building AH143 The AH143 is part of the Asian Highway Network. It connects from Buangkok East Drive (Sengkang and Punggol areas) all the way to Senai North Interchange. The AH143 was formed by the completion of the Johor Bahru Eastern Dispersal Link Expressway (EDL) in 2012. The AH2 route was being moved to the Eastern Dispersal Link Expressway from Second Link Expressway. Later on, with the completion of MCE, the AH143 was being extended via AYE, MCE and KPE. Singapore *Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway *Marina Coastal Expressway *Ayer Rajah Expressway Malaysia *Second Link Expressway AH230 The AH230 is part of the Asian Highway Network. It connects from Tampines all the way until it merges at Ayer Keroh interchange, which is quite approved route for AH2 (Malaysia - Indonesia). AH374 The AH374 is part of the Asian Highway Network. It connects Guangzhou and ends at Kennedy Town in Hong Kong. Mainland China * S3 Guangzhou - Shenzhen Riverside Expressway: Guangzhou - Shenzhen Hong Kong SAR,China * Route 10: Shenzhen Bay - Yuen Long * Route 9: Yuen Long - Ting Kau Bridge * Route 3: Ting Kau Bridge - Western Harbour Crossing Singapore *Pan Island Expressway *Bukit Timah Expressway *Johor-Singapore Causeway Malaysia *JB Eastern Dispersal Link *North-South Expressway Southern Route